1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for navigating an automatic interactive voice response system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that dynamically analyzes a submission to the voice response and refines a menu option from the voice response system corresponding to the analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive voice response system, hereinafter referred to as IVR, is a technology that allows a computer to interact with humans through the use of sound and input from a keypad. IVR systems are commonly employed to service high call volumes as it enables a component to direct received calls to an appropriate location. In response to a received call, the IVR is known to present the caller with a menu of options, known as a tree, and the caller must navigate through the tree with one or more responses. Once navigation through the tree has started, the user must listen and remember the selection of options that are presented by the IVR for each step in the call tree. Often, the caller has to listen to all of the options presents at a given step before making a selection from the menu to insure that the best option is selected. If a mistake is made by the called in the option selection, then the caller must go back to a prior position in the tree to repeat one or more prior steps. Accordingly, the IVR requires a call to navigate the tree, and more specifically, menu options presented in the tree.